Sweet Dreams
by randomcards227
Summary: You are my sweet dream and beautiful nightmare. I never want to wake up from you. Nacy. No flames.


**Hey Guys! OK so this story is dedicated to Ally117. She is my best friend. She helped me with this story too. This is also dedicated to niknak5, Hey-Hayley, Millie 1985, xxVICTORIAxx, ChannyxJONAS, and last but not least syrisdeevirus for reviewing. You guys really helped me for helping with my project. But this is mostly dedicated to Ally117. This is not betaed. So everyone I'm going to make my first crossover one-shot. It's a JONAS/The Othersiders. The pairing for this crossover story is K.C./Riley, Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy/Nick, Jackie/Sam, and Zack/?. I might also do a GH one-shot or three-shot. BTW GH is Ghost Hunters. Whoever saw the "Leap Castle" episode tell me? That episode was FREAKY FREAKY WEIRD. Plus someone tell me about The Othersiders "The Rock" episode. SOMEONE PLEASE WATCH THE GH HALLOWEEN _LIVE _COUNTDOWN! Also watch GH Academy. (That means you Ally117, ChannyxJONAS, Hey-Hayley, AND ALL GH fans.) I don't care if you don't like the show. Peace my little fanettes! And a HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS. Oh wait wrong one. HAPPY VERY LATE HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A.K.A Hallow's Eve.) P.S. If you think Dave Tango is cute without his beret. Tell me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS and never will.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy was just walking to the JONAS house to tell Nick she loves him. She prepared herself by listening to love songs. So, Macy kept this bottled up ever since she got to know him. She loved as fan but now she loves him as a boyfriend. Whenever Nick was going out with a girl, Macy always painted a grin on her face. But Macy couldn't take it anymore, she felt she was going to explode. Her feelings for Nick was so huge the emotions will fit TWO football fields. Soon Macy felt her back pocket vibrate. She looked at the phone. It was a text message from Stella.

_Come to the hospital quick!_

**Why?**

_Nick is the hospital!_

**OMFG! Why?!**

_His blood sugar levels dropped really low._

**Ok! I was just walking to his house, anyway.**

_Good we didn't even get to the hospital yet._

**OK I'll run there!**

Macy couldn't believe that happened. She even tried pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She ran faster as she heard sirens. Macy soon felt tears forming in her eyes. Stella soon saw Macy and gave Macy a good hug. Stella let Macy cry for a couple seconds. Soon they arrived at the hospital.

"So um Joe what happened? To Nick I mean." Macy asked.

"We don't really know." Kevin said.

"She was asking me. But _Kevin _already answered me."

"Sorry." Kevin said sheeply.

"But what did Nick looked like when he fainted?" Macy asked.

"Me, Kevin and Nick were just watching the world series. It was the just the big moment the Yankees were losing by two points and the bases were loaded. Alex was just about to bat and we looked at Nick to see if he was biting on his lip. We saw Nick's eyes go to the back of his head and we held his hand. His hand felt numb. That's when we dialed 911." Joe explained.

"Wow. That is a a exciting and depressing moment." Macy said.

"I know." Joe, Stella, and Kevin said.

"Excuse me." a nurse said sweetly.

"Yes?" Stella answered.

"Now you kids can visit the patent's room." the nurse pointing to the door.

"Ok thank you." Kevin said.

"You're welcome." the nurse said walking back to the front desk.

"Who wants to go first?" Macy asked.

"Kevin and me will go first. Then Stella. Then you." Joe explained.

"All right that's a good idea." Kevin said.

After a long 3 agonizing hours Macy was listening to Joe, Stella, and Kevin talking about all of the bad and negative things if Nick didn't get better. Macy couldn't believe that they were thinking about all of that negative things. Macy decided to think about all of the positive things. The first thing that came to her mind is that if Nick got better, he would be her boyfriend. Macy soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

Macy turned around and saw Stella and Stella said, "Your turn."

Macy nodded and said, "Thanks."

Macy walked in and saw this adventurous amazing rock star that would have thousands, no MILLIONS of fans jump in front of a bullet for him and now he looks so weak, helpless, and defenseless.

Macy sighed decided to just to spill her guts out now while she can.

She sighed and said, "Nick. You are my sweet dream and beautiful nightmare. I never want to wake up from you. You are my life, air, support, and the knight in shining armor that sweeps me off my feet. I just want you to get better. If you don't like or even LOVE me, it doesn't matter I want you to be happy."

Macy pecked Nick's lips, she pulled away but she couldn't. Because Nick woke up and kissed her back. Macy thought that she was going crazy. But the fireworks made her not believe that again.

Macy pulled away and saw Nick smiling. Macy felt tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh. You're okay! I thought you were going to stay in the hospital and leave me." Macy said between cries.

Nick took her out of the hug and said, "I'll never leave you, Mace."

"Good because I can't live without you."

"Neither can I." Nick said pulling Macy in for another kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The ending is kinda ehh. Sorry Ally117. But the ending was also sweet and corny. You gotta love that!** **Now I have no school today and tomorrow. So I'll be able to type more stories. Yay!!!!!!!!! XD Everyone, please review! So um....I guess this bye. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lolz. XD**


End file.
